Operative Tez'en
Tez'en AKA Rajani ((Whåt)) CLEARANCE LEVEL AUREK 227608715192 REQUIRED TO VIEW MATERIAL First Name: Tez'en Known Aliases: Rajani, Itzal, Orpheous, Home World: Ondaron Age: 26 Species: Human; Cybernetic Enhancements/Replacements Height: 6’6 Weight: Undetermined Distinguishing Features: Massive Scaring to Right side of face Bio: Taken from his family at the young age of five years old he was taken by Lord Redacted. Subject was taken after he showed force capabilities when he slaughtered an Imperial Patrol after an incident involving them and the subjects mother. After four years the subject showed extreme capabilities in the force and combat and was deemed worthy for advanced training in espionage and was sent to Redacted. It is unknown what happened on Redacted, but after three years the subject was sent to Dromund Kass for an unknown reason other than the Dark Council wanted to see him. During his brief stay on the planet he was evaluated by top medical professionals as he had severe injuries to his eyes. Unable to determine the cause of the horrific injuries, he was fitted with cybernetic eyes. Although the subject could see through the force it was requested by Darth Redacted, Darth Redacted, and Lord Redacted that he receive the implants. Agents were assigned to observe the subject while he was on his brief visit to the capital. Unfortunately, most agents returned mad or never returned. The one agent that did report in with actual information has disappeared, and hasn’t been heard from. His report included the child seeming to disappear at will as well as cause large masses of an unknown dark mist to cloud areas. The aftermath of most incidents that were observed by the agent caused the agent to develop PTSD. Included below is the tamest report he had given to Sith Intelligence. Day 13; Subject spotted headed towards the Dark Temple grounds at 0300 hours, will update status when more information is collected. 0430 hours, Subject has walked through the jungle, literally walking up to beasts and petting them at times. How can a child be able to pacify jungle cats and other beasts with such ease? Is he truly so powerful even beasts can sense it and will cower in fear? This is getting interesting, will update status when more is known. 0600 hours, Subject encountered a group of five well trained Sith that were completely blacked out in armor. They appeared to be at least twenty years of age each. The Sith circled the boy and drew their sabers…. What happened next…. I wish I hadn’t saw. The subject merely laughed before his voice became extremely deep. He uttered only six words… These words shook me to my core. “Put this in your report agent.” Next thing I knew a black mist circled the group of Sith and the screams…. The blood curdling screams that these Sith let out…. My heart felt like it was going to explode I was so scared. As the mist cleared the boy was sitting on the ground, a smile on his face as the armored Sith were no more… They were slaughtered, and I mean slaughtered. Their limbs were spread out across the area they had fought it. Each of their heads…. They were placed so specifically…. They all were pointed in my direction. He knew exactly where I was, he could have killed me. Why didn’t he? Why did he put the heads in those places? As I was asking these questions of myself he chuckled again before appearing next to me. A smile on his face as he looked into my fearful eyes. The boy’s voice….it was....I don’t want to think of it. He said, “You are welcome to continue to follow if you want agent. You can report what you want to your superiors, but know that if you go into the Dark Temple… Well, you’ll wish you were never born.” He chuckled again before completely disappearing. I sat there for almost ten minutes frozen in place debating on how to proceed. I decided to follow and go to the base camp near the Temple. 0653 hours, I arrived at the base camp… It was like no one was ever there. No soldiers, no droids, no medics, and no Sith; including the Darth that was in charge of the camp at the time. I decided to contact my handler for instructions. “Dredge to Clipper, Clipper come in.” There was interference for a few moments before I got reception. “This is Clipper, go ahead.”. “I followed the subject to the Dark Temple base camp… The things that he has done so far… it’s horrifying… The base camp is a ghost town. How shall I proceed.” Silence comes over the comm as Clipper talks to his superiors. “Dredge, you have to go into the temple and find out what is happening. You are given the green light by Darth Redacted Just do not touch any artifacts and do not stay in there for too long.” The comm lost it’s signal and I proceeded to the Dark Temple. 0710 hours, This temple is…I feel like I am being watched. As I entered the large atrium there the kid was, standing in front of a massive tome, facing it with his hands clasped behind his back. The Darth and his force standing behind the child. As the child turned around he wags his finger at the Darth and his men. He spoke in an ominous voice again. “Tsk Tsk Tsk, I know you plan to betray the Empire and occupy this temple and claim it as your stronghold Darth Redacted. You cannot hide your intentions from me. You and your Sith followers must be purged.” The Darth and his followers merely laughed at the child, not believing his words. I wish they had, they might not have suffered as much. As the child drew his dual saber, the hilt about the length of his forearms, the Darth laughed again before realizing the child was serious. The soldiers raised their weapons for a moment before they killed themselves. The child didn’t even lift a finger either. The black mist began to form again as it was just the child against the Sith, but then he saw me and the mist disappeared. It’s like he wanted me to see what he was going to do to the traitors. As the Lords approached the child he seemed to teleport back and forth between the two, within seconds the lords collapsed and fell to pieces, literally pieces, it was like how someone would cut a steak into little pieces before eating it. The Darth was visibly shaken, as was I, the child laughed at the Darth as he got on his knees cowering in fear. Begging for his life the child wagged his finger again. “You just earned yourself an even worse fate.” The child raised his hand and the Darth’s eyes began glowing red as he began screaming in pain. He revealed the names of all his conspirators, I will list these in my official report. After ten minutes the Darth’s eyes returned to normal as he cried. Looking up to the child he looked as if his life essence was siphoned. The Darth went from bulky brawn muscles to nothing but a skeleton with flesh on it. The Darth begged for death but the child would not give it to him. Shaking his head as the child spoke. “Now that would reduce the fiery pain that is coursing through your body. Since I have taken your knowledge and your power, I am merely feeding off of your fear and pain now. You have no choice but to sit here and suffer until your body gives out. But I won’t let you die for at least another hour.” The child smiled devilishly as her stood there in front of the Darth. An hour passed before the Darth collapsed and the child turned his attention to me. I have no recollection of what happened after that other than I regained consciousness in the med bay. As you can see this subject is not to be trifled with. We have not determined why he was exactly sent to the Temple by the council other than to deal with the traitors. The agent experienced nightmares after the incident and went mad before disappearing completely. We have no idea what happened to him other than his handler was found dismembered and stuffed in his locker. Agents were sent to find him but have been unsuccessful or never returned. The child left Dromund Kass a week later and returned to Redacted On the child’s seventeenth birthday he returned to Kass to meet with the council again before exiting and having the imperial guard even bow to him. We believe that he was made a full-fledged Sith and given some sort of honor but we have no concrete evidence. He was then assigned to Sith Intelligence and worked for us during the Yavin incident until Revan was defeated before going out of contact. It is believed that he went undercover for a Darth or some other high Ranking official. There were reports of Jedi and Sith being assassinated left and right by an unknown assailant so we sent out Sith investigators and they believed it was the child. We attempted to contact the child many times and he appeared at the Citadel one day in fully blacked out clothing with an ancient mask and warblade on his back. As he walked through our personnel cowered in fear until he reached the Minister. She merely looked into the mask and smiled before the door was closed. I will link her report below. This child was more powerful than most Darths I have spoken with, and only at the age of nineteen, almost twenty. He sat like he was here for a regular job interview, but I knew what he was doing. He tried to see into my mind, he was looking for someone or something. He didn’t try as hard as he could before he actually asked me about what he was after. “Where is Redacted?” I was unable to tell him the information that he required willingly. The next thing I knew he was standing next to me, bent over whispering in my ear. “I know you know where he is.” His finger trailed down my cheek, it felt as cold as death himself, before his finger stopped at the corner of my lips. “Now, you will use these pretty little lips to tell me where he is or… Well you’ve seen the reports, you feel my power, you know who I answer to. You know what I am capable. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to.” I tried to calm myself and concentrate on keeping him out of my mind, but it wasn’t happening, I was hypnotized. I felt compelled to lean in and kiss his mask, I have no idea why but I did. I forced the thought out of my mind and told him where the man was. I could sense his happiness. Did he truly not want to hurt me? He heard the thought and chuckled. “If I wanted to hurt you I would have.” He then disappeared. –Lana Beniko, Sith Intelligence. The child assumedly continued to assassinate traitorous Sith and Jedi until the Zakuul attacks. He was rumored to be seen on Korriban when the attack happened. He was emerging from a recently uncovered ruin when Zakuul knights stormed him. It is rumored that nearly twenty Zakuul knights followed him into the temple before he caved in the entrance. Survivors that were hidden in the temple that acted dead said they saw complete and utter systematic annihilation of the Knights. An archaeologist said that the Knights looked like mere infants fighting a god. He has now returned to the Empire helping a resistance cell. We have no idea what he is doing, but we hope that he stays on our side. If he defects… We are in serious trouble. ((All of this info is only available to the Council, or whom they have told. If you come and discuss any of this information without being told by a council member about it, it will be considered meta gaming.))